Role Play
by CrowCakes
Summary: Naruto menembak Sasuke sebagai pacarnya, tetapi sebelum Sasuke menjawab, Naruto harus mau ikut 'bermain' permainan Sasuke. Bermain peran. NaruSasu, Sho-ai, gaje, typo, RnR please!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Sho-ai, gaje, OOC dan hal-hal lainnya.**

**Pairing: NaruxSasu**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Role Play  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku membalikkan lembar demi lembar buku yang sedang kubaca. Hanya histogram dan beberapa angka yang tertulis disana. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti tapi aku berusaha untuk terus belajar, bukan pekerjaan mudah memang, tapi, Hey! sebagai 'Pangeran Kelas' yang selalu mendapat nilai sempurna, hal begini tidak ada apa-apanya. Aku mulai memperbaiki letak kacamataku yang selalu melorot, entah berapa kali aku harus mengganti ukuran kacamataku karena mataku terus bertambah parah. Well, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli.

Aku menghela napas lega ketika jam pelajaran sudah berakhir. Kakashi-sensei yang berada didepan hanya menggaruk kepalanya sambil melihat jam tangannya kemudian pria itu melambai dengan santai lalu berlenggang pergi keluar kelas.

Tanganku bergerak untuk merapikan buku yang berserakan diatas meja, mengepaknya dengan rapi lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Hal biasa, mudah dan tidak terlalu sulit. Bagiku sendiri, buku itu tidak penting dibandingkan otakku, toh semua pelajarannya sudah kuhapal diluar kepala. Aneh? Tidak... Sekali lagi kutegaskan aku 'Pangeran Kelas'. Cowok 'Terpintar' di Konoha Gakuen.

Aku bangkit dari kursi kemudian berjalan malas keluar kelas. Beberapa tatapan cewek-cewek membuatku risih, mereka selalu memperhatikan gerakanku, setiap kali aku bungkuk atau berdiri mereka selalu berteriak berisik. Seakan-akan mereka memiliki kelompok sekte sesat sebagai aku 'yang disembah'... Menyebalkan? Well, Kadang-kadang.

Aku melirik Sakura, gadis pink itu diam-diam menatapku dengan pandangan merah merona. Tadi pagi aku sempat menyapanya dengan 'Hai', tiba-tiba cewek itu langsung jejingkrakan gembira dan berteriak tidak karuan. Aku sempat heran, padahal dia hanya kusapa 'Hai', belum lagi aku mengatakan 'Jadilah cewekku'. Tapi, tentu saja, aku tidak akan mengatakan hal itu.

Aku berbelok ke koridor, Hinata terkesiap kaget ketika kami hampir bertabrakan di lorong koridor. Gadis itu berulang kali membungkuk'kan badannya minta maaf, aku hanya menjawab 'Tidak apa-apa' tetapi sekali lagi, semua cewek yang kusapa atau berbicara denganku selalu merona merah. Aku bingung, sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka?

Aku mengambil tempat disalah satu bangku yang berada dikantin. Aku melirik sekeliling, tumben tempat ini sepi, hanya ada beberapa gerombolan cewek-cewek yang memandangku dengan senyum malu-malu mereka. Aku memutar bola mata, malas.

Aku mengangkat tasku lalu menarik salah satu buku ajar fisika, pelajaran kesukaanku. Aku menggigit roti tawar, mengunyahnya, lalu menelannya pelan, mataku tetap fokus pada buku yang kubaca. Sesekali aku berceloteh sendiri menghapalkan rumus-rumus fisika kuantum atau gravitasi.

"Kau sendirian?" Suara seorang cowok membuatku harus mendongakkan wajah. Aku mengenal cowok itu, dia selalu duduk dipojok kelas sambil menatap malas ke luar jendela. Aku tidak pernah menyapanya, bagiku, dirinya tidak begitu penting, aku lebih suka fokus pada pelajaran.

"Hn..." Kataku singkat. Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak terlalu suka bicara.

Tetapi sepertinya cowok itu tidak terlalu mempedulikan kalimat 'irit'ku itu. Dia hanya menaruh nampannya yang berisi beberapa roti dan jus, lalu duduk tepat didepanku. Tangannya meraih roti miliknya, membuka bungkusnya lalu menggigitnya pelan. Hening. Tidak ada diantara kami yang saling menyapa. Kami terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran dan pekerjaan masing-masing. Sekali lagi, bagiku itu tidak penting. Mau suasana seperti rumah hantu atau kuburan, tidak masalah, asalkan dia tidak berisik.

Aku membuka lembar per lembar buku pelajaranku. Sesekali aku membetulkan kacamata yang sedikit melorot diwajahku. Sangat sulit membetulkan kacamata ketika kau makan, terlebih lagi sambil belajar. Kacamataku terlepas dari genggamanku, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terulur meraih benda yang hampir terjatuh itu, aku menatap cowok yang berada didepanku, tangannya berhasil menangkap kacamata milikku. Haruskah aku berterima kasih?

Aku membuka mulutku, tetapi langsung terhenti ketika dia berdiri. "Aku sudah selesai." Katanya sambil menyerahkan kacamataku dan berbalik pergi membawa nampan.

Aku terdiam... Tidak! Aku tidak terpesona. Aku hanya diam memandangnya yang berjalan keluar kantin. Kemudian aku menatap jam tanganku, pukul 2 siang. Satu jam lagi sekolah akan bubar. Aku menghela napas. Aku harus bertahan, satu jam lagi. Tinggal satu jam saja.

Aku berdiri sambil membawa nampan, menyerahkannya pada petugas kantin lalu berjalan pergi. Tanganku terus memegang beberapa buku ajar yang tebalnya hampir menyamai novel JK. Rowling. Aku menghela napas. Aku berharap kelas akan segera berakhir dan aku akan segera pulang.

Aku berjalan melewati lorong koridor yang penuh dengan murid-murid Konoha Gakuen. Beberapa dari mereka menghentikan obrolan atau berhenti berlarian ketika aku lewat. Semua mata memandangku dari atas hingga ujung kaki, dan ketika aku melirik mereka, semua siswi akan memalingkan wajah, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah mereka. Bahkan ada beberapa diantara mereka yang berbisik 'Keren', 'Ganteng', 'Cool' dan sebagainya. Tetapi sekali lagi! Aku tidak peduli.

Aku terus melangkah, berusaha secepatnya masuk keruang kelas. Bahkan panggilan 'mesra' Orochimaru-sensei tidak kupedulikan. Entah kenapa, guru gila itu terus mengejarku. Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu dia tidak pernah 'se-nafsu' ini mengejarku? Apa dia bereksperimen dengan 'cairan-cairan' aneh lagi?

Mataku terhenti pada sosok bayangan cowok yang kutemui dikantin tadi. Dia berdiri di depan kelas, kepalanya perlahan menengok ke arahku lalu tersenyum lebar, menampilkan cengirannya. Aku terdiam. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Bagaimana aku harus menanggapi cengiran bodohnya? Apakah harus tertawa terbahak-bahak atau terdiam bingung? Well, aku menyimpulkan pikiranku sendiri yaitu mengacuhkannya dan memilih masuk ke dalam kelas.

Cowok itu tidak protes, dia hanya berjalan mengikutiku masuk ke dalam kelas. Sekali lagi sodara-sodara, semua mata melirik kami, bahkan Shikamaru yang selalu tidur itu rela bangun dan mengucek matanya demi melihatku. Rock lee yang selalu semangat sambil berteriak 'Semangat masa muda' kini terdiam ternganga. Choji yang selalu makan 'snack' itu hanya bisa meremas 'snack' nya lalu membuangnya entah kemana dan matanya fokus memandang kami berdua. Yup! Kami berdua! Aku dan cowok yang mengikutiku dari belakang itu.

Aku melirik cowok yang berada dibelakangku. Cowok itu memperlihatkan cengirannya dan melambai keseluruh kelas sambil mengatakan "Hai, Guys!" Menurutku itu tidak aneh kan? Kenapa reaksi sekelas berlebihan begini? Bahkan Ino, Sakura dan Hinata berhenti bergosip demi melihat kami, well sebenarnya mereka ternganga melihat cowok yang berada dibelakangku itu. Bagiku sendiri, dia tidak begitu spesial, rambutnya berantakan, kemejanya dibuka, jasnya bahkan tidak dikancing. Tipe berandalan.

Aku memutar bola mata malas. Kemudian lebih memilih duduk di kursiku. Sekali lagi aku melirik jam tangan. Pukul 14.30 siang. Tinggal 30 menit lagi dan sekolah akan berakhir. Ayolah! Aku ingin pulang.

Aku masih berdoa supaya hari ini cepat berakhir tetapi langkah Kurenai-sensei menghentikan kegiatan 'doa' ku. Wanita itu masuk kelas dengan menjinjing buku ajar matematikanya. Kurena-sensei berbalik menatap seluruh murid kemudian pandangannya terhenti padaku dan cowok yang suka 'nyengir' itu. Wanita itu terlihat kaget.

"Kau rapi sekali." Kata Kurenai-sensei padaku, kemudian Kurenai-sensei berbalik pada cowok itu, "Dan kau...Tumben hari ini bajumu berantakan sekali." Kata wanita berambut hitam itu. Aku hanya ber 'Hn' saja, sedangkan cowok itu tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Kurenai-sensei menyentuh keningnya, sepertinya dia sakit kepala. Entahlah aku tidak peduli. Wanita itu menggeleng sebentar ketika melihat kami, lalu berbalik menuju papan tulis dan mulai mengajar matematika tentang trigonometri.

Kurenai-sensei membuka suaranya, "Trigonometri adalah pengukuran sudut pada matematika." Wanita itu berhenti sebentar lalu menuliskan beberapa rumus di papan tulis dan contoh soal. Kurenai-sensei berbalik lalu terlihat berpikir siapa yang akan disuruhnya menyelesaikan soal dipapan tulis. Wanita itu tersenyum kemudian menunjuk cowok yang berpakaian 'berandalan' yang duduk tepat dibelakangku.

"Ya, Kau... Coba kau kerjakan soal dipapan tulis." Kata Kurenai-sensei lagi.

Cowok itu terlihat menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kebingungan. Aku menghela napas lalu mengangkat tanganku, berusaha menyelesaikan soal matematika Kurenai-sensei. Aku tahu semua orang selalu menatapku aneh tapi tidak seaneh ini. Serius! Ketika aku mengangkat tangan, semua murid dikelas langsung terkesiap kaget, bahkan Shikamaru lagi-lagi berhenti tidur demi bisa menatapku dengan tatapan terbelalaknya. Aku jengah sekarang!

Aku berjalan ke depan kelas, lalu menuliskan rumus disana, lalu berbalik menghadap seluruh kelas. "Segitiga ABC dengan panjang sisi AB sama dengan tiga centi, sisi BC sama dengan empat centi, dan CA dengan panjang sisi lima centi, maka jika ditanya nilai Cos C..." Aku menghentikan perkataanku kemudian menulis pembahasan matematika tadi dipapan tulis. Kurenai menutup mulutnya terkejut. Seluruh siswa terdiam kaget langsung.

Aku selesai menulis jawabannya kemudian memandang semua murid, "...Rumus yang akan digunakan adalah, Cos C sama dengan _a _kuadrat ditambah _b_ kuadrat ditambah _c_ kuadrat kemudian..." Aku menarik garis panjang di papan tulis, "...Dibagi dengan dua dikali _a_ dan dikali _b_, sehingga..." Aku menulis kembali, lalu berbalik dengan mantap.

"...Jawabannya 19 per 20." Kataku lagi.

**"Wooooooow...!"** Tiba-tiba siswa sekelas berteriak ribut, bersorak dan berseru. Bahkan Hinata dan Sakura memandangku dengan takjub. Aku memutar bola mata malas. Mataku lebih memilih menatap cowok 'berandalan' itu. Dia sepertinya terkesima. Aku tersenyum.

.

**-TENG-TENG-TENG-** Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan waktunya jam pelajaran bubar. Tapi aku masih diam didepan kelas, beberapa murid juga memilih melihat aksiku yang berjalan perlahan ke arah cowok 'berandalan' itu daripada berlarian pulang.

Aku menyerahkan kacamataku dan memaikannya ke wajah cowok 'berandalan' itu.

Tanganku mengacak rambut **pirang**ku.

"Aku menang, Teme." Ujarku sambil nyengir lebar.

Cowok raven itu merona merah, sambil memperbaiki bajunya yang sengaja dibuat menjadi 'berandalan' sepertiku. Sedangkan aku memilih membuka kemejaku karena gerah. Aku memang tidak pandai berakting sebagai 'cowok-tampan-keren-yang-rapi-dan-juara-kelas'. Itu tidak cocok sebagai image ku yang suka berkelahi.

Sasuke merapikan rambutnya lalu menatapku tajam, "Benar, kau menang. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Ucap cowok raven itu kesal. Sasuke memakai kembali kacamatanya. Sedangkan aku nyengir.

Yup! Kami bermain role-playing, aku berperan sebagai Sasuke dan Sasuke berperan sebagai aku.

.

Ini bermula saat tadi pagi aku menembak 'Sang Pangeran Kelas', Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pacarku. Dia melirikku sekilas lalu tersenyum meremehkan. Sasuke membetulkan kacamatanya, "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar sebelum aku menjawab pernyataan 'cinta' bodohmu itu?" Katanya.

Aku menggaruk rambut pirangku yang berantakan, "Bermain apa?"

Dia meyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, "Bermain peran, role-playing... Kau harus bermain sebagai aku dalam sehari ini, dan kalau kau sanggup... Kau menang. Dan ingat!..." Sasuke berdehem sebentar, "...Kalau bermain sebagai aku, kau harus pintar, termasuk menjawab semua pertanyaan guru dalam semua mata pelajaran, Bagaimana?" Tantangnya lagi. Aku terdiam.

Lalu menggaruk kepalaku kesal, "Ughh..." Kemudian aku menatapnya, lalu menampilkan cengiranku, "Baiklah, tapi kau juga harus bermain sebagai aku. Sebagai berandalan yang selalu memasang tampang bodoh." Ujarku lagi.

Sasuke terdiam lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah."

.

Dan begitulah! Seharian ini aku bermain sebagai 'Sasuke' sang pangeran sekolah. Berpakaian rapi, berkacamata dan selalu memasang tampang 'cool'. Aku tidak tahu bahwa reaksi semua orang akan sehebat ini.

Sasuke berdehem lalu menatapku, "Kau menang, jadi... apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya cowok itu. Aku tersenyum lebar lalu menarik tangannya, membuat wajah kami berdekatan.

"Jadilah pacarku." Kataku pelan tapi sanggup memancing 'demo-massa' di kelas. Beberapa siswa berteriak kegirangan dan beberapa cewek langsung berteriak patah hati.

Sasuke mendengus, kemudian menarik kerah kemejaku yang berantakan, "Pernyataan 'cinta' bukan seperti itu, Dobe, tapi begini..." Lalu tanpa aba-aba Sasuke menciumku, tepat dibibir. Aku tersentak kaget.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, lalu menatapku tajam, "Kau itu pintar, tapi kenapa kau selalu berlagak bodoh?" Kata cowok raven itu lagi sambil memasang tampang cemberutnya. Aku tertawa, pasti cowok ini kesal karena aku bisa menjawab soal matematika Kurenai-sensei, sedangkan dia tidak bisa.

Aku menarik belakang kepala Sasuke, mencium keningnya dengan lembut, "Aku hanya malas, bukan berarti aku bodoh. Tapi aku rela dipanggil 'Dobe' olehmu." Kataku lagi.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kesal, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi putihnya itu. "Dobe..." Bisiknya pelan, kemudian,"...I love you." Aku tertawa lalu menempelkan keningku ke dahinya.

"I Love You, Too."

.

.

.

**_Omake_**

**.**

Sejak aku berperan sebagai 'Sasuke' yang cool, semua orang langsung menatapku dengan penuh kekaguman. Bahkan Orochimaru-sensei yang dulunya memusuhiku malah mengejar-ngejarku sambil membawa botol berisi cairan berwarna 'Pink'. Aku yakin itu ramuan 'Cinta' yang selalu dibawanya untuk diserahkan ke Sasuke.

Hinata yang dulu selalu memandangku dari jauh dan malu-malu kini terang-terangan menyatakan 'cinta' nya. Aku sih ingin saja menerima cewek manis itu tapi delikan 'berbisa' Sasuke membuatku langsung menolak Hinata.

Sakura juga tingkahnya semakin aneh akhir-akhir ini, dia marah-marah tidak jelas lalu tiba-tiba pipinya bersemu merah sambil bilang, "Ba...Baka... Aku tidak suka padamu kok." Aku kaget sumpah! Tingkah Sakura mirip tokoh-tokoh 'tsundere' di komik-komik hentai. Aku jadi ngeri sendiri.

Bahkan Kurenai-sensei ikut-ikutan bersikap menjijikan seperti, 'Naruto-kun, tolong ajari Sensei rumus pecahan,dong'. Atau 'Naruto-kuun~ Sensei tidak mengerti rumus yang ini.' Sunguh! Itu Geli!

_Serius! Aku benci jika dikejar cewek-cewek beringas itu. Aku benci menjadi populer... _

_Tapi..._

.

Aku berlari menuju atap sekolah, berusaha kabur dari beberapa fangirls yang mengejarku. Aku menyeka keringat dan berusaha mengatur napas. Tersiksa sekali rasanya dikejar-kejar begitu.

"Hai..." Suara Sasuke membuatku mendongakkan wajah. Cowok raven itu tersenyum... Manis.

Aku memperlihatkan cengiran dan mengusap ujung hidungku, "Hai, Teme."

.

_Satu hal yang tidak membuatku menyesal... Aku memiliki Sasuke... Sekarang..._

_._

_...Dan selamanya._

.

.

.

**Fin**

**Yup! maaf gaje (_ _) bungkuk badan. author lagi stres, bulan puasa stres gak bisa nulis fanfic rated M *Malah curcol* XD**

**dan maaf kalo banyak typo dan sedikit aneh,author buatnya pas lagi mabuk... mabuk cinta huahahaha #Plak *boong ding*  
**

**RnR nya Please ^o^**


End file.
